Halloween en Transylvanie
by Nellana
Summary: OS. Pour une fois, Halloween est organisé par Vlad. Mais le sorcier a bien l'intention d'en faire plus qu'une simple soirée de fête... un château mythique, des masques ensorcelés et des bonbons particuliers attendent les imprudentes nations qui ont répondu à son invitation.


Miou tout le monde !

Je suis pas à la bourre, on est encore le 31, j'ai fini ce texte à l'arrache cet aprèm, mais j'avais une idée et je voulais la poster aujourd'hui !

Bref, c'est pas relu, pas retravaillé, donc pas au niveau de mes textes habituels, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^

Disclaimer : "Hetalia ou un sort" ne marche pas non plus sur Himaruya.

* * *

14h30, 31 octobre 1995, château de Bran, Transylvanie.

Tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil préféré, un verre de vin rouge à la main, Vlad relisait tranquillement les listes de préparatifs qui restaient à accomplir pour le bal masqué d'Halloween.

Obtenir l'organisation de la soirée n'avait pas été sans difficultés, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Alfred avait été le plus coriace, tenant absolument à faire l'événement sur son territoire, jusqu'à ce que Roumanie prononce les mots "château de Dracula". À la mention de ce lieu mythique, les yeux du représentant des Etats-Unis s'étaient mis à scintiller. Puis il s'était mis à hurler partout que c'était une idée géniale et avait plus ou moins accepter de laisser Vlad s'en charger.

Par ailleurs, le roumain avait fait preuve d'une extrême prévention envers ses invités, allant jusqu'à préparer une centaine de costumes différents de toutes tailles afin que chacun et chacune choisisse sur place. Bien entendu, cela n'avait rien à voir avec une certaine année où tout le monde avait fini avec un absurde costume d'esclave romain...

Un domestique toqua poliment à la porte et entra.

\- Les décorations de la grande salle sont terminées, monsieur.

\- Très bien, sourit Vlad. Je vais aller vérifier ça. Où en est la préparation des chambres ?

\- Elles sont en train d'être faites.

\- Et le repas ?

\- Il avance conformément au planning établi.

\- Les cuisiniers ont suivi mes instructions concernant les ingrédients ?

\- À la lettre, monsieur.

\- Parfait.

Un sourire extrêmement satisfait flotta sur les lèvres du magicien. Il avait pris un certain nombre de précautions pour que ce soit une soirée que les nations n'oublieraient pas de sitôt.

-oOo-

19h, 31 octobre 1995, château de Bran, Transylvanie.

Les premières nations se pressaient à l'entrée de la célèbre et ténébreuse demeure du vampire le plus connu de l'Histoire. Le lieu en lui-même avait un cachet maléfique à la tombée de la nuit. Entouré d'une vaste forêt dont les arbres mêlaient le rouge de l'automne au vert sombre des conifères, le château lui-même était en partie bâti sur le roc. Ses murs de pierre et ses toits rouge sombre, rehaussés par un éclarage savamment maîtrisé, donnaient au lieu une ambiance sinistre à souhait.

Si le fait était connu que le prince Vlad Tepes, dit l'Empaleur, et la nation roumaine, n'étaient en réalité qu'une seule et même personne, les plaisanteries allaient bon train parmi les nations européennes pour savoir si oui ou non Vlad était également un vampire. Et dans le contexte de la nuit d'Halloween, plusieurs représentants se sentaient prêts à avoir un doute quant à l'humanité de leur confrère.

Chaque nation fut accueillie une par une par le majordome, et emmenée dans une salle où il ou elle pourrait choisir son costume et son masque à l'abri des regards. Chaque invité était ensuite dirigé vers un endroit où se changer en toute discrétion afin de préserver l'effet de surprise.

-oOo-

20h25, 31 octobre 1995, château de Bran, Transylvanie.

Toutes les nations invitées étaient désormais regroupées dans la salle de bal, qui semblait immense comparée à la taille du château vu de l'extérieur. Toutefois, chacun savait que lorsque l'hôte de la demeure est un magicien, la notion d'impossible est régulièrement à jeter aux oubliettes.

Chacun discutait tranquillement avec son voisin, louant majoritairement la beauté des masques et des costumes sans encore trop se préoccuper de l'identité de celui ou celle qui le portait. Halloween étant une fête typiquement européenne, seules les nations du Vieux Continent avaient été conviées, avec quelques exceptions comme Alfred.

Une personne monta sur une table, réclamant l'attention. L'homme portait un costume noir, sous lequel tranchait une chemise à jabots et une cape à l'intérieur rouge. Un masque de dentelle noire dense dissimulait une partie de son visage, et les canines pointues ainsi que les gouttes de sang perlant au coin de sa bouche complétaient son déguisement de vampire.

\- Bienvenue à tous dans mon humble demeure, fit-il en s'inclinant.

Sa voix était à la fois chaleureuse et teintée d'une pointe de moquerie.

\- Comme vous avez pu le constater, cette nuit est spéciale. Je la dédie au vice, aux pensées enfouies, aux désirs inassouvis qui sommeillent en chacun de nous ! Puissent les démons tentateurs avoir pitié de vos âmes, ajouta-t-il en levant son verre.

La mise en scène était réussie, et des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, accompagnés par d'autres coupes qui se levaient pour rendre le salut.

\- Une dernière chose... méfiez-vous des surprises que cette nuit vous réserve. Vous risqueriez d'y prendre goût !

Et dans un rire machiavélique, Roumanie claqua des doigts en provoquant une pluie d'étincelles noires et rouges dans la pièce, forçant chaque invité à fermer les yeux un court instant.

-oOo-

Arthur rouvrit les yeux en grommelant. Fichu Vlad, il avait toujours tendance à en faire trop quand il utilisait sa magie. Les latins et leur sens de la démesure, sans aucun doute. Il allait faire un commentaire mordant à ce sujet à son frère, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il fut incapable de reconnaître qui était l'homme à côté de lui.

\- Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il avec un embarras mal dissimulé.

À côté de lui, le grand roux déguisé en sorcier démoniaque semblait aussi perdu que lui.

\- Je m'appelle Alistair. Et vous êtes ?

\- Arthur.

Il avait voulu dire "Arthur Kirkland, Angleterre", mais étrangement, l'inconnu sembla n'avoir entendu que le premier mot.

\- Etrange, ça ne me dit rien. Pourtant j'étais sûr de connaître absolument tout le monde ici.

\- Moi de même.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Alistair ressentit un agacement immédiat pour le blondinet à qui il venait de se présenter. Sans plus de manière, il résolut de tourner les talons pour aller trouver des personnes plus intéressantes. Après tout, il était venu pour s'amuser, et ce n'était pas un inconnu qui allait lui gâcher sa soirée.

Du coin de l'oeil, il repéra un trio d'inconnus qui semblaient bien s'entendre et préparer une idée probablement désastreuse. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers eux et sentit qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre.

-oOo-

Roumanie jubilait. Son sort avait fonctionné à merveille, et le résultat dépassait ses attentes. Même les autres sorciers ne semblaient pas chercher à comprendre ou briser le sort qu'il avait mis dans les masques et qui s'était automatiquement activé à huit heures et demie.

Un sort ridiculement simple, d'ailleurs, mais très efficace pour ce genre de soirées. Il consistait tout bêtement à faire oublier l'identité de toutes les personnes connues dans un délai et un environnement limité. En l'occurence, les masques resteraient collés au visage de leur propriétaire pour la nuit et disparaitraient à l'aube.

Après plusieurs siècles à se connaître, l'inconnu avait un piquant terriblement attrayant et le roumain n'avait pas résisté à une telle tentation. Comment chaque nation réagirait-elle avec les autres si elle était incapable de les reconnaitre ? Chacun serait forcé de s'en remettre à ce qu'il découvrirait du caractère des différents invités.

Et au vu des premières interactions, la soirée s'annonçait fabuleuse.

-oOo-

22h45, 31 octobre 1995, château de Bran, Transylvanie.

Alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement son verre de vin en admirant son oeuvre, le sorcier roumain sentit une présence à ses côtés.

\- Charmante idée de sort, Vlad.

\- Ivan, le salua le roumain sans s'émouvoir.

Il s'était douté que son petit tour de magie serait sans effet sur le russe. Néanmoins, le slave avait l'air plutôt content de la tournure prise par les évènements. Pouvoir enfin discuter tranquillement avec tout un chacun sans que son interlocuteur tremble de peur avait un charme aussi nouveau qu'agréable.

\- Tu profites de la soirée ? s'enquit Roumanie.

Sans répondre, Ivan sourit. Son costume d'ange ensanglanté avait tendance à effrayer pratiquement tout le monde, et le masque blanc duquel dépassait quelques trainées rouges accentuait son aura. Malgré ça, il parvenait à discuter gentiment avec pratiquement toutes les nations.

La nation roumaine allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un démon noir ailé fondit sur Ivan, en le prenant par la main pour le trainer sur la piste de danse.

\- Come oooooon dude ! Tu m'as promis une danse ce soir !

En souriant, Ivan se laissa emmener, sous le regard mi-surpris, mi-amusé du sorcier. La personnalité d'Alfred ne semblait pas s'encombrer de détails comme ignorer l'identité de son partenaire de danse, et il discutait joyeusement avec sa némésis. La vidéo d'une telle scène vaudrait son pesant d'or dans les mois à venir.

Le vampire d'un soir nota soudainement l'heure, et eut un sourire plus machiavélique encore si c'était possible. Lorsque les notes de "This is Halloween" s'éteignirent, il interrompit la musique suivante pour remonter sur la table et obtenir l'attention. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il fit une déclaration avec emphase.

\- Mes chers invités, il est temps de profiter des traditions sucrées d'Halloween ! J'espère que ces quelques douceurs sauront charmer vos palais... et vos âmes !

Au même instant, plusieurs domestiques entrèrent en portant des plateaux de gâteaux et de confiseries, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, Vlad y avait veillé. Chocolats, caramels, fruits, miel, vanille, toutes les saveurs étaient au rendez-vous. Tous les parfums sucrés... et une petite décoction magique supplémentaire dans certains bonbons et gâteaux de chaque pile.

-oOo-

23h30, 31 octobre 1995, château de Bran, Transylvanie.

Une heure ne s'était pas écoulée que les premiers effets s'étaient fait sentir. Certains bonbons faisaient danser ou chanter ceux qui les mangeaient, ce qui avait provoqué quelques moments hilarants.

Entendre un albinos en costume de loup-garou s'égosiller sur du Céline Dion était déjà assez improbable en soit, mais accompagné par un fantôme blond et une tomate mutante brune qui reproduisaient un caramelldansen, la scène en devenait tout simplement magique.

En revanche, d'autres friandises avaient des effets légèrement... différents. Vlad n'avait pas menti en prétendant que sa soirée serait spéciale. Certaines douceurs contenaient en effet une potion aphrodisiaque particulière, qui avait pour effet très précis d'augmenter le désir pré-existant d'une personne pour une autre.

C'est donc avec un ricanement satisfait qu'il observa Sadiq, en costume et masque de pirate, multiplier les allusions et les rapprochements envers Héraklès, adorable en chat noir, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci croque dans un chocolat et se jette littéralement sur les lèvres de son rival. Ils s'éclipsèrent ensuite pour trouver une chambre, dans un manque de discrétion tellement criant que des commentaires graveleux furent entendu dans toute la salle.

Une situation similaire se produisit lorsque Mathias avala un caramel et eut du mal à déglutir, avant de foncer – aussi vite que ses bandelettes de momie le lui permettaient – vers Lukas. Dans son costume de squelette, il allait gifler le malotru lorsque celui-ci s'agenouilla et se mit à lui faire une déclaration visiblement assez embrouillée. Au vu de la rougeur qui s'étendit jusque sous le masque, le norvégien en avait toutefois compris l'essentiel et n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'entrainer la momie ravie dans les couloirs.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, d'autres couples se formèrent de la même façon, et Vlad nota mentalement que sa potion passait apparemment au-delà de l'incapacité à identifier des masques. Sans cela, comment expliquer qu'Arthur et Francis, qui ne s'étaient pratiquement pas parlé de la soirée, se retrouvent à se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

\- Pardonnez-moi mes amis, s'excusa le français sans un regard pour les deux autres, mais je crois que je me suis fait ensorcelé par le plus sublime sorcier de cette soirée...

-oOo-

00h30, 1er novembre 1995, château de Bran, Transylvanie.

La salle s'était peu à peu vidée, les différents couples formés par les bonbons s'étant tous éclipsés pour rejoindre une des chambres du château. Vlad hochait tranquillement la tête, conforté dans son idée que quelqu'un aurait dû faire ce genre de soirée plus tôt. Il avait intérêt à recevoir des remerciements dignes de ce nom pour avoir permis de relâcher autant d'années de tensions sexuelles.

Il restait désormais moins d'une dizaine de personnes dans la grande pièce, qui avait pourtant réduit sa taille au fur et à mesure des départs pour conserver une ambiance chaleureuse.

Parmi les derniers restants, Alfred continuait à babiller auprès d'un Ivan amusé, et malgré la quantité astronomique de bonbons et de gâteaux que l'américain avait englouti, il semblait n'être toujours pas tombé sur une friandise aphrodisiaque.

\- Hey, fit soudain le blond, où est passé tout le monde ?

Avec un sourire légèrement moqueur, l'ange vengeur russe lui répondit.

\- Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

\- Dude, on parlait astronomie ! Je rencontre jamais personne aussi calé que moi normalement, mais toi t'es hyper fort aussi ! Forcément je faisais pas gaffe à ce qu'il y a autour !

Ivan laissa échapper un petit rire. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il se retrouverait en Transylvanie, à discuter espace avec Alfred déguisé en démon, il ne l'aurait probablement pas cru. Et aurait tué son interlocuteur pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Merci pour le compliment. Et pour répondre à ta question, beaucoup de couples sont simplement allés chercher une chambre pour assouvir leur envie soudaine de sexe.

L'américain vira écarlate sous son masque et bredouilla une remarque comme quoi la formulation manquait de délicatesse. Il ne parvint qu'à s'attirer un regard amusé et attendri des yeux violets derrière le masque blanc.

\- Je ne te voyais pas si prude, déclara le slave en buvant une gorgée.

\- Je croyais que personne ne se connaissait ici, tenta d'expliquer le plus jeune. C'est un peu bizarre de coucher avec un inconnu qu'on rencontre pour la première fois, non ?

\- En quoi ce serait bizarre ? répliqua Ivan. L'attirance et le désir ne se commandent pas. Si deux personnes ont envie l'une de l'autre, peu importe que ce soit la première fois qu'elle se rencontrent ou la centième.

Les yeux bleus d'Alfred s'ouvrirent en grand sous son masque, et il se tut presque une minute pour réfléchir. Au bout de cette intense réflexion, il regarda de nouveau son interlocuteur et posa une question.

\- Donc... ça voudrait dire que par exemple, toi et moi on pourrait coucher ensemble cette nuit et ça ne poserait pas de problème ?

\- Tant qu'on en a tous les deux envie, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait une mauvaise chose, répondit le russe. Mais j'imagine qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique ?

\- Ben...

Alfred prit l'air atrocement gêné, et cette attitude alors qu'il était encore dans un costume improbable créait un mélange à la fois adorable et... excitant. D'un coup, Ivan eut envie de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire à ce corps musclé et cet esprit indomptable, le temps d'une nuit.

Séducteur, il se rapprocha doucement du blond, amenant son visage très proche de l'autre, au point que leurs masques se touchent presque.

\- Moi en tout cas, je n'ai aucune honte à admettre que j'ai envie de toi, murmura le slave.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux némésis quittaient la salle, Alfred accroché autour d'Ivan, sa bouche collée sur celle de son ennemi juré.

-oOo-

10h37, 1er novembre, château de Bran, Transylvanie.

Comme prévu, les masques avaient à l'aube. Et comme prévu, lorsque le soleil s'était levé, toutes les nations étaient en train de dormir, généralement pas seules.

-oOo-

Lorsque les premiers se réveillèrent, les cris de surprise retentirent dans tout le château et Vlad se félicita d'avoir renforcé magiquement les murs et le mobilier.

-oOo-

Deux jours plus tard, meeting international à Berlin.

Vlad était rentré dans la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ignorant royalement les regards noirs qui le fusillèrent. Avant même qu'Angleterre lance sa première malédiction, le sorcier roumain leva une main.

\- Mon cher Arthur, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je tiens à signaler à tout le monde que j'ai conservé un certain nombre de vidéos de cette petite soirée d'Halloween. Je conseille donc à tout le monde de se calmer si vous ne voulez pas que certaines... performances s'ébruitent.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il ajouta ensuite.

\- Et puis franchement, vous devriez me remercier. Au vu des jolies marques que vous avez tous, je vous ai permis d'enfin passer au-delà de siècles de frustration sexuelle !

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle, suivit par des toussotements plus ou moins gênés. Tout le monde s'assit, avec plus ou moins d'embarras, jusqu'à ce que Ludwig, rouge brique mais visage impassible, prenne la parole.

\- La séance d'aujourd'hui commencera par un vote à main levée. La motion proposée est de ne plus jamais refaire Halloween en Roumanie. Que ceux qui approuvent lèvent leur main !

Et pour la première fois dans l'histoire des nations, une motion fut adoptée sans débat à l'unanimité moins une voix indignée.

* * *

Voilà, c'est bête, mais j'avais envie de faire un petit quelque chose de spécial et à thème pour aujourd'hui.

Si vous me laissez une review, ça me ferait vraiment super super super plaisir. Et joyeux Halloween à tous et toutes !

Qu'une pluie de bonbons accompagne vos pas !


End file.
